AoiKasai
by Fub Rulz
Summary: Through the union of these two powers, mankind's savior, or destroyer, will be born. AU KagInu, SanMiro
1. Prologue

Wow my first FanFiction, I feel so special. Ok, don't be pissed if this story sux, I have no intention of becoming a writer when I'm older. The only reason I'm writing this is coz I love Inuyasha and FanFiction, itz the holidays, itz raining, I finished watching all of the Inuyasha dvds, and as you can tell I'm incredibly bored. Moving on, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of AoiKasai if anyone is actually reading this.

* * *

Title: AoiKasai 

Summary: Through the union of these two powers mankind's savior, or destroyer, will be born. AU Kag/Inu, San/Miro

Disclaimer: Ok who here actually believes that I own Inuyasha, you 13, ok come join me and my friends in the mental institution.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

Age: Kagome - 17; Inuyasha – 18

* * *

_8 years ago_

"So Kayne, are you willing to give up your precious daughter yet?" a sinister looking male youkai smirked evilly, towering over the battered and bloody Northern Lord.

"You will never touch her," he managed to spit out through harsh laboured breaths.

The youkai's face contorted into an expression of anger and maliciousness as he raised his blade and plunged it through Kayne's heart. Blood stained the enemy's sword as he walked away from the scene, in search of his prize.

Meanwhile, a young girl's pale face watched on terrified and covered in tears. A 9 year-old hanyou with long silky blue-black hair and big emerald green eyes sat hidden in the dark secret compartment as her father's killer strolled out like nothing happened.

Once Kayne was positive that the youkai was out of hearing range, he turned to his daughter to whisper his dying words. The same words he had said to her, her entire life.

"You are the future Kagome," and with that he passed on to a realm of blackness.

The tears refused to stop falling.

* * *

_Present_

In the Western Lands' castle, a very diverse group of teens sat talking amongst themselves peacefully.

"Houshi get your ass back here right NOW!" Can't you just see the tranquility?

A very pissed off taijiya was currently chasing a very lecherous monk, while a very (you fill in the blank) hanyou was rolling around on the ground laughing his ass off. The hanyou's older half-brother, Sesshoumaru or more commonly known as the Ice Prince was looking on boredly (WHAT DO YA MEAN THATZ NOT A WORD!) as his father, Lord of the Western Lands, walked in just in time to witness an amorous monk get knocked out by a giant boomerang.

Inu no Tashiou, used to this sort of behavior by now, simply rolled his eyes before informing his sons that the tournament was about to begin and required their presence.

"This Sesshoumaru feels it's a waste of his time to attend such trivial events," Sesshoumaru replied blandly.

"Like you fucking have anything better to do you royal ass," Inuyasha commented, which earned him a rather large lump on the head from a golden staff.

"Inuyasha, watch your mouth when you are in the presence of a lady," Miroku admonished, before slyly winking at Sango.

Said slayer burned bright red with embarrassment before turning it into anger and stomping off after a now laughing Inu no Tashiou.

"You'll never learn monk," Inuyasha laughed before following his father and friend to the arena thrones. Sesshoumaru just glared before descending after them, leaving behind a very confused houshi.

"What did I do now?"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the castle gates, a black-cloaked figure stared towards the arena.

* * *

OMG that is so short. I promise they will get longer, its only chapter one. 

L8erz, Fub


	2. Kamikaze Tournament

Looke lookie I updated. Lol, I think I had too much coffee. Very depressing, I'm at home all alone coz everyone left me and now I have noone to annoy. Humph. Oh well, hope you enjoy the chappie even though itz no longer then the last, I thought it was a good place to end.

* * *

Title: AoiKasai 

Summary: Through the union of these two powers mankind's savior, or destroyer, will be born. AU Kag/Inu, San/Miro

Disclaimer: Ok who here actually believes that I own Inuyasha, you 13, ok come join me and my friends in the mental institution.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

Age: Kagome - 17; Inuyasha – 18

* * *

"What did I do now?" 

Meanwhile, outside the castle gates, a black-cloaked figure stared towards the arena.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome, Inuno-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama, Inuyasha-sama…and the rest of you bakas," yelled a rather scrawny looking announcer waving his hands around in the centre of the Western Lands' Arena. The arena was much the same as the coliseums seen in Roman days (think Gladiator) with a large sandy fighting ground, surrounded by hefty thick concrete walls to prevent escape, and large podium stands encircling it for the crowd to sit in. 

"Well that was charming," scoffed a somewhat bored looking hanyou prince dressed in a red haori and hakamas. On the left-hand side of the arena, a separate podium was located consisting of three thrones and several (yes Tahleah I said several) other extravagantly decorated chairs. On the largest and central throne was seated Inuno Tashiou, dressed in lavish silk attire and armor, with his eldest son located on the throne to his left in white haori and hakamas with red designs embroidered onto it, and youngest to his right. Beside Inuyasha was his two best friends Sango and Miroku. Sango was currently wearing her black and pink taijiya outfit, with her long brown hair up in a high ponytail. Miroku was in his monks robe with his golden staff resting across his lap. (PS, in this story Miroku does not have his kazaana).

When the announcer finally finished blabbering on about his life story, or some other uninteresting nonsense which resulted in many boos from the packed crowd of ningens and youkai, he broadcasted the reason for being here.

"As you are all well aware, our famous Kamikaze (hey it's all I could think of) Festival has recently come to an end. But in the tradition of our great lands, we are now holding a tournament for all fighters, young and old, to compete in. Not only does the winner get the glory, but he also gets $50 000 (I'm an Australian, so sue me) in prize money."

At this the crowd started cheering, and the announcer, being the dumbass that he is, thought the audience was applauding him and started bowing 'thank-you, thank-you'.

Once he got over himself, he stood back up and called all fighters to the arena.

The arena gates opened allowing the fighters to enter. There was approximately 13 men, both ningen and youkai, all carrying various assortments of weaponry, ranging from swords and daggers to just their claws alone. All fighters were wearing baggy hakamas and loose shirts cut off at the sleeve (think Goku from DBZ). All except one; a black-cloaked figure standing off to the side of the gloating males.

Once the tall and emaciated announcer was able to get the fighters and crowd calm and under control, he walked up onto a lower level of the podium.

"Ok everyone shut your mouths and listen up coz here are the rules. Rule number one, the winner is the one to put all other fighters out of commission without resorting to murder; we don't want to see any deaths here apparently. Ok….there are no other rules, do whatever the hell you want," his screechy voice rang out. "Fighters GO!"

As soon as those words had left his mouth, the fighters charged at each other. The majority of the men were using poorly made swords, clashing them with one another. Several (: P) youkai were ganging up on a small group of humans, slashing their claws trying to reach the men but just hitting their swords instead. The fighters weren't exactly getting anywhere; obviously none of them had been properly trained and were relying on brute strength to defeat their opponent.

* * *

After awhile of this pointless fighting, that the crowd thought wonderful and Inuyasha and co thought increasingly boring, one young man noticed something strange. 

"Hey guys, look at what we have 'ere. Someone thinks they're too good to fight with us," he said while pointing at the cloaked figure leaning up against the arena wall, hidden in the shadows.

"Ooo, maybe he's scared," a lower-level leopard youkai dressed in a dark purple outfit chuckled as all of the other men startled laughing.

They were too busy to notice the slight smirk on the figure's face.

* * *

Yay, it stopped raining last night! Umm...sorry for that random observation, I'm mentally unstable, just look at Superstitious' profile, she knows. Anywayz please press the little purple button at the bottom of the page, even if itz just to tell me how annoying my stupid comments throughout the story are. 


	3. Identity Partially Revealed

I was sitting all alone in my house (baka baguel left) doing nothing so i decided to update. I know things are a little slow at the moment but I promise it will get moving. Hope you enjoy and a huge thank-you to my three reviewers, you guys rock!

* * *

Title: AoiKasai

Summary: Through the union of these two powers mankind's savior, or destroyer, will be born. AU Kag/Inu, San/Miro

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be sitting boredly at home listening to Barney's On Fire now would I?

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

Age: Kagome - 17; Inuyasha – 18

* * *

After awhile of this pointless fighting, that the crowd thought wonderful and Inuyasha and co thought increasingly boring, one young man noticed something strange.

"Hey guys, look at what we have 'ere. Someone thinks they're too good to fight with us," he said while pointing at the cloaked figure leaning up against the arena wall, hidden in the shadows.

"Ooo, maybe he's scared," a lower-level leopard youkai dressed in a dark purple outfit chuckled as all of the other men startled laughing.

They were too busy to notice the slight smirk on the figure's face.

* * *

The fighters stood there waiting for the cloaked-figure to start shaking and run away scared. However, when this failed to happen, they, along with their huge egos, got a tiny bit pissed off.

'Who does this guy think he is, just standing there like nothings happening around him,' thought one of the older ningens. He was wearing a dark blue version of the fighting outfit and was hauling a fairly large sword around the fight.

When the figure continued to rest against the wall, not even acknowledging their presence, the fighters thought this the perfect opportunity to attack. A large group suddenly charged, letting out a warrior's battle cry.

The figure continued to smirk, only now pulling a long silver staff (just think of a long metal pole, I'm not talking about a staff like Miroku's) out from behind his back and crouching down in a fighting stance.

Just as the fighters were about to collide with the figure head on, he jumped up and flipped over their heads, landing perfectly on the ground behind them. The fighters just stood there confused for a moment, wondering where he disappeared to, before the remaining warriors who hadn't charged called out to them. The fighters turned around to face their opponent, who was just standing there with a smug look on his face.

The leopard youkai who had commented earlier quickly grew tired of merely staring at his opponent, and swung his sword forward. All throughout the arena echoed the sound of metal hitting metal, as the figure blocked with his own weapon.

'Ha, pitiful human probably doesn't even know how to fight. This should be an easy victory,' thought the now smirking leopard. However, when he attempted to throw his opponent backwards by pushing with his sword, the figure's staff refused to be moved.

'What-the-fuck….' He thought as he continued pushing with no success. The purple-clad youkai had but a second to witness his opponent's smirk before something collided with his gut, successfully knocking the wind out of him.

The figure quickly pulled his staff back, before crouching down and swinging at the youkai's feet to bring him to the ground on his back. Little stars appeared swirling around the leopard'shead as he stayed attached to the ground unconscious.

The other warriors, not deterred even after seeing their fellow fighter brought down by the pint-sized ningen, continued to fight the mysterious figure. The next opponent to take him on was a large boar youkai in red. He swung his sword with all of his strength, only to hit thin air, and feel something light land on his back.

Looking back he was startled to see his adversary's smiling face, before he too landed with a thump on the groundseeing stars. The audience was shocked to see such a strong boar being taken down by one hit on the head by a ningen, it was unheard of.

* * *

Challenger after challenger went head to head with the black-cloaked figure, all with the same results. Approximately thirteen ningens and youkai lay unconscious on the sandy arena grounds, with one unknown figure standing in the centre. Looking around him once to make sure all were defeated, the figure walked over to the announcer.

High above the battle-grounds, sitting in their own little podium, were five very shocked people. Three of them were crouched forward on their seats, open-mouthed, another's shock was only evident in his eyes, and the last, one never to show emotion, was only shocked in his own thoughts.

Once the announcer had gotten over his astonishment, he declared the mysterious figure the winner and instructed a subordinate to give him his winnings. Once the figure had received his money he turned prepared to leave, but was stopped when the announcer ordered him to bow before his lords.

The figure smirked before giving the Lords' podium a sassy two-finger salute and turning to leave again. This time it wasn't an annoying announcer to prevent him from leaving, but the sound of incoming horses; a lot of horses. Before anyone had a chance to condemn him for his blatant disrespect to their lords, the far arena gates burst open. Everyone's eyes quickly diverted to the cause of the intrusion to see none other than the Southern Lord and his soldiers.

"Men, capture that woman!" he yelled. The audience gave a collective gasp as the Southern Lord pointed to the black-cloaked figure.

* * *

I swear I was starting to get so pissed off having to say 'the figure' all the time. Well, it wasn't exactly long, but hey, it was longer than my other chapters and that's an accomplishment for me. Ok, ya'll know the routine, please press the little purple button down there and praise or critisize my work as the case may be.

L8erz, Beck, aka Fub


	4. Identity Revealed

Ok I know people probably just skip these things but it's my time to make important announcements. Firstly I would like to thank Superstitious, EmeraldoftheFlame and Supersarah5012 for their wonderful reviews; it means a lot to mean. That being said I noticed that I have 89 hits yet only 3 people are reviewing. It's great to know people are actually reading my story but I really want to know what you guys actually think of it, good, bad, needs improvement? Ok enough of my bitching and on with the story……

* * *

Title: AoiKasai 

Summary: Through the union of these two powers mankind's savior, or destroyer, will be born. AU Kag/Inu, San/Miro

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be sitting boredly at home listening to a screwed up version of Barbie Girl (thanks a lot Tahleah :P) now would I?

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

Age: Kagome - 17; Inuyasha – 18

* * *

"Men, capture that woman!" he yelled. The audience gave a collective gasp as the Southern Lord pointed to the black-cloaked figure. 

At this proclamation, Inu no Taisho gracefully stood up from his throne.

"Lord Tori, as great as it is to see you again remember that you are on my lands. Also you are gravely mistaken. This young **_man_** just won our tournament," he addressed the Southern Lord in a calm and collected voice.

"Lord Inu, I apologize for the intrusion, but I am afraid there is no mistake. So if you would please let me take what I came for, all will return to normal," Tori replied in an equally calm voice, although a youkai could notice the hint of anxiety when his eyes landed on the black-cloaked figure.

"Hahaha," a bitter laugh rang out through the arena. All eyes fell on the owner of the laugh as 'he' uncovered the hood of the cloak to reveal the face of a beautiful young woman. Long, silky raven-black hair, flawless skin, laughing emerald eyes and a smirk in place on perfect red lips. Another gasp from the audience, shocked eyes from the Lord's podium, and a slightly dazed look from Inuyasha was what followed this recent revelation.

"Long time no see," smirked the newly revealed girl of about seventeen years, as she defiantly stared at the Southern Lord.

Slightly unnerved by the young girl's smirk for some reason, Tori turned to his men.

"MEN!" this one word caused the soldiers, who had dismounted their horses to show attire similar to the previous warriors only with the colours and symbol of the Southern Lands, to firmly grasp the hilt of their swords and charge the raven-haired beauty.

As they charged, the girl threw off her cloak, which landed a distance behind her to further reveal the newly discovered female. Every single man in the podium, whether he married or not, immediately started drooling at the new sight. She wore a short and very clingy white singlet that did nothing to hide her firm perfect breasts, baggy dark blue hakamas that started several inched below her belly button exposing a flat, tanned midriff. On her hands were black, fingerless gloves, the same that covered her feet (think what Bankotsu wears) and a black leather choker with a single ruby stone imbedded in the centre adorned her slender neck. All in all she was the vision of perfection; with a wicked attitude.

The smirk never left her face as she threw her silver staff at one incoming soldier. The piece of metal flew over his head and imbedded itself high up on the arena wall. The soldier stopped to see that it had not only missed him, but left his target weaponless.

"Heh, what shitty aim," he laughed, along with his fellow men.

However, their opponent continued to smirk, before running straight for the one that had made the comment. Just as she was nearing him, she did perfect flip over his head, gaining height to land flawlessly on the imbedded staff.

The men were momentarily confused before realizing that they could not successfully reach her.

"Hey, get your ass down here and fight bitch!" was just one of the comments issuing forth from some very angry soldiers' mouths.

Kagome (I'm assuming you all realized it was Kagome) started dancing around on the protruding pole teasing and taunting the men below.

"Haha, you can't get me," she childishly laughed in a sing-song voice.

Once realizing that they weren't equipped with just swords, they started firing arrows at Kagome. One came incredibly close to hitting her, but she was able to duck at the last moment.

"Hey watch where you're firing those things," was her indignant reply. "Honestly people these days," she scoffed under her breath.

The soldiers were quickly running out of arrows, and none had yet to hit their target. The audience was just gazing wide-eyed at the display, and the members of the Lord's podium were staring intently below them, still too shocked to do or say anything.

'Hmmm, this is getting boring,' thought Kagome, stopping her twirling.

Just as the last arrow was fired, she performed another flip in the air, pulling out her weapon on the way down. As soon as she had landed, the men were once again charging her. Metal clashed with metal as they swung their swords, Kagome easily blocking every hit. She used her staff to hit them with the end of it in the gut or land blows with the side to the head, effectively knocking them out.

'We're getting our asses kicked,' thought one disbelieving soldier, angered at his fallen comrades. With one quick signal to the others, the remaining men started wildly thrashing their swords, attempting to remove Kagome's head.

'What do these bakas think they're doing,' she thought incredulously, as she continued to block all incoming attacks.

Tori stood rooted to the spot at these turn of events, before coming to his senses that his men were trying to kill his prisoner.

"Take her ALIVE!" he shouted to his remaining soldiers. However, one man used the distraction to try and gash out her stomach. Kagome used her quick reflexes to dodge the hit, but not without a small nick in her side.

She instantly stopped, looked at thin trail of blood then shocked at the smirking soldier. She lowered her head again and started out in a low and deadly voice "That was my favourite shirt ASSHOLE!" as she looked back up with fury in her eyes.

Seeing that look the soldiers quickly surrounded Kagome, trying to intimidate her. Wrong move…...

* * *

This chapter was a bitch trying to fix. I kept switching from past tense to present tense! But it was longer yet again : ) Anywayz sorry for the bitching at the top of this chapter I was in a bad mood when I wrote it, but I would really appreciate more people reviewing, I like to know what you guys think of my story. 

L8erz Beck, aka Fub

PS, although I'm using Kagome's name, only the Southern Lord knows it and who she is.


End file.
